


Baby Blue

by Shabby86



Category: Oz/Happy crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Christmas shopping ends with an unexpected gift for Nick.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Nick Sax
Kudos: 3
Collections: Oz Magi





	Baby Blue

It took seven stores and an entire day, but Nick Sax finally did it. His goal was to find Hailey the perfect Christmas gift, and he did. Or, he hopes he did. What kid wouldn’t love an iPad? Oh, the things he did to afford that. Happy would be disappointed. He hates when Nick bets on races, but it was for a good cause. And look... money left over!

Sax stumbles his way into the nearest bar. The neon sign proclaiming ‘live nudes’ captures his attention. He’s tired; worn out from battling crowds all day. Daddy deserves a Christmas present too. He orders two shots of whiskey, throwing them back before they hit the bar. Maybe two more. Those go down smooth also. Now that he’s warmed up, he can take a whiskey on the rocks and find a seat.

It’s quiet, being Christmas Eve and all. Nick finds a table right next to the stage. He’s just in time for the next act to start. The DJ introduces ‘Baby Blue’ and starts the music. A figure appears on stage. Sax can immediately imagine his fingers combing through silky blond hair, combed back neatly. Wire-rimmed glasses frame bright blue eyes. Hence the name ‘Baby Blue’. This is not the woman Nick thought he’d be admiring tonight at all. In her place is this beautiful man. He’s dressed in a suit, carrying a briefcase. A lawyer?

The man moves his body with the fluidity of a calm sea. He sways this way and that, swinging from the pole. The suit jacket gets thrown across stage. He loosens his tie. The man has his back against the pole, holding on with one arm. Sliding his way up and down, as his other hand flicks shirt buttons open. The shirt falls to the stage, revealing a long, lean-muscled torso.

Sax shifts in his chair as a warm, tingling sensation makes its way between his legs. Never has he found another man sexually attractive. He gasps as those mesmerizing eyes seem to penetrate him. The stripper winks at him. It’s he being that obvious?

His lawyer grinds his crotch up the pole as if he’s entering somebody. He tears his pants off, exposing blue lace panties. There’s barely enough material to contain his erection. Nick’s cock tries to push its way through his zipper. Oh god, the contrast between the delicate lace and masculine body is such a thrill. He stares, slack- jawed at this hottie. He radiates such confidence as the few other patrons slip cash into his underwear. He comes over to give Nick a chance to tip him. Sax pulls a $20 from his wallet and slips it into the dancer’s waistband. He thanks Nick as the music ends. He tells Nick to wait as he cleans up. Sax wouldn’t have it any other way.

After the longest fifteen minutes of Nick’s life, the man comes back out. Nick’s eyes go wide when he sees the man still in the panties. He stands before Nick, introducing himself as Toby. He puts his hand flat on Nick’s chest, leaning him back against his chair. Toby turns his back to Nick, placing his palms on Nick‘s thighs. He dips down, opens Nick‘s legs, grinding against Sax on the way up. His dances and wiggles for Nick. Turning, straddling his right leg. He works his dick against Nick, brushing his own knee over the bulge in Nick‘s pants. Sax groans. Toby swing’s his leg over Sax’s other thigh, now sitting on his lap. Nick grabs Toby’s ass, pulling him closer. Toby continues to dance and grind against him. He reaches between them, looking up at Nick for confirmation. Nick nods eagerly. Toby opens Sax’s pants, freeing his engorged cock. Reaching into his panties, Toby tucks the waistband behind his balls. Nick traces the prominent veins with his fingertips. Toby swipe’s his thumb over the head of Nick’s leaking dick. He rubs the sticky droplet across Nick’s bottom lip. His beautiful boy kisses him deeply. Their tongues explore each other’s mouth. Toby’s sweet lips find their way to Nick’s collarbone, sucking deep purple bruises into his flesh. Nick hold’s Toby tightly against him. Toby watches Nick, lusty, playful smile on his lips. He wraps his fingers around both their dicks, no longer disguising this as a lap dance. He thrusts into his fist, their sensitive skin coated in pre- come. Nick growls, he’s so revved up he can’t think straight. Toby nuzzles his ear, whispering ‘come on, baby. Come for me. Do it for me. Explode all over my thick cock.’ Those words flowing from Toby’s mouth send Sax over the edge. He grunted, groaning, trying not to scream, as his penis spasmed in Toby’s hand. The hot fluid causes Toby to orgasm. Their dicks, stomachs, Nick’s pants, and Toby’s hands are a sticky mess.

A waiter walks by the table, setting down another whiskey and a stack of napkins. Nick turns scarlet and Toby laughs. Before Toby leaves, Sax slips cash into his waistband. Toby removes it, handing it back, and giving Nick his number. As Toby walks away, he hears Sax mumbling something about this ‘being crazier than that damn blue unicorn.’


End file.
